


Did Doctor Strange ever lose?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Did Doctor Strange ever lose?

Yes, specially in the comics. There are many ways of “losing”. In the MCU movie we see Stephen in his early days, so of course he gets a lot of beating from Mordo, Kaecilius, Kaecilius’ followers, Dormammu and…did I mention Kaecilius?  
Talking about the comics.

 

 

Losing a battle, losing morally, whenever he fails to save someone, those are always different ways to lose. Every time he has to do something he considers wrong, like steal someone’s powers for a greater good, he loses too. 

 

 

And of course, he also loses battles. Even if he and friends find a way to win in the end, many times Stephen is hit very badly or gets wrapped around…tentacles or bigger stuff, unable to move.

 

  


 

Even if he’s expert in martial arts, his body still is human and so is his strength, so no matter how good in martial arts he is, if there is a creature from another dimension that is mega strong and hits him in the chest, Stephen will fall and crumble if he hadn’t the time to evade or conjure a protective spell.

 

 

He also many times is hit by energy blasts and stuff or even, lose his powers in a sort of temporary way when he somehow corrupts himself (for good greater purpose) like to use a dark power to win and save the day or absorb a dark entity to protect an host or someone else.

 

 

The great about the Doctor Strange comics is that they aren’t just about fights using energy blasts. They talk about morality, dreams, curses, entities, dimensions, responsibility, love, purity of spirit, corruption…and so much more. 

 

 

So even if Stephen has amazing powers, they might become useless depending on where he is or what he did. He might be strong while awake, but what about when he’s sleeping or if he’s fainted or if he’s just vulnerable for some reason? He’s human, he could be killed by being shot or stabbed or by getting a strong hit, like anyone else.

 

 

Anyway, the comics are amazing. If you like this, just…buy some and read them. They are very worth reading, specially the old ones, like Strange Tales and some other amazing ones like The Oath and Sorcerer Supreme. I’m still reading them, some I managed to buy, others online because I still couldn’t buy them for some reason. Anyways. They’re definitely worth reading :D 


End file.
